1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base assembly for a video display appliance having a monitor, and more particularly to a base assembly for a video display appliance capable of supporting the monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, video display appliances, as shown in FIG. 1, comprise a monitor 1 and a monitor base 2 for supporting the monitor.
The monitor base 2 includes a spherical upper base 2a integrally formed with a lower portion of the monitor 1, and a lower base 2b, coupled to the upper base, for supporting the monitor 1 and the upper base 2a. The upper and lower bases 2a and 2b are coupled to each other in such a way that the upper base is movable in a desired direction relative to the lower base to adjust a tilting and swiveling angle of the monitor.
With the construction described above, the tilting and swiveling angle of the monitor is adjusted as follows.
To adjust the tilting angle of the monitor, a user pushes or pulls a front lower portion of the monitor with one hand, while the user presses an upper surface of the monitor 1 or the lower base 2b against a table with the other hand.
Also, to adjust the swiveling angle of the monitor, the user turns the monitor in a left or right direction with one hand, while the user presses the lower base against the table with the other hand.
Specifically, the tilting and swiveling angle of the monitor may be adjusted with the relative (sliding) movement of the upper base 2a and the lower base 2b in response to the force acting on the monitor in a desired direction.
With the construction of the prior monitor base, the upper base 2a has to have a spherical shape to achieve the relative movement with the lower base 2b, and the base has to be positioned on an axis vertically passing through a center of gravity of the monitor 1 to maintain a moment equilibrium of the monitor. Therefore, such a positioning limit of the monitor causes a cumbersomeness of usage and a difficulty of design.
For example, since the monitor is supported by contact with the base only, if the user wants to adjust the tilting or swiveling angle of the monitor, the user has to apply a significant force to the monitor.
The adjustment of the tilting angle of the monitor is explained briefly herein. However, the user cannot adjust the tilting angle of the prior monitor by merely applying the operating force to the monitor toward an upper or lower direction. Therefore, in order to adjust the tilting angle of the monitor, the user has to rotate the monitor in a left or right direction, and simultaneously, has to push up or pull down on the monitor.
Specifically, since the tilting angle of the prior monitor base cannot be adjusted by merely applying the operating force toward the upper or lower direction, the user applies a composite operating force comprising a tilting force and a rotating force to the monitor.
In addition, since no prior monitor base itself has means for moving the monitor, the user has to lift up the monitor to transfer it to an adjacent position.
A general tendency, that the size of the monitor becomes large and the use of the heavy monitor such as a flat monitor is increased, brings into relief such a drawback.
To resolve the above problems, an object of the present inventions is to provide a base assembly for a video display appliance having a construction capable of easily adjusting a tilting and swiveling angle of a monitor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a base assembly for a video display appliance capable of easily transferring the monitor from one position to another position.
To achieve the above objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a base assembly for a video display appliance having a monitor, the base assembly comprising: a front base having a coupler coupled to a bottom of the monitor, and moving means for rolling on a ground; a rear base pivotally engaged to a rear of the front base; and a resilient hinge assembly, engaged to the rear of the front base and a front of the rear base, for changing a tilting angle of the monitor according to an operating force applied upward or downward to the monitor.